Coleopterans are a significant group of agricultural pests which cause extensive damage to crops each year. Examples of coleopteran pests include corn rootworm and alfalfa weevils.
The alfalfa weevil, Hypera postica, and the closely related Egyptian alfalfa weevil, Hypera brunneipennis, are the most important insect pests of alfalfa grown in the United States, with 2.9 million acres infested in 1984. An annual sum of 20 million dollars is spent to control these pests. The Egyptian alfalfa weevil is the predominant species in the southwestern U.S., where it undergoes aestivation (i.e., hibernation) during the hot summer months. In all other respects, it is identical to the alfalfa weevil, which predominates throughout the rest of the U.S.
The larval stage is the most damaging in the weevil life cycle. By feeding at the alfalfa plant""s growing tips, the larvae cause skeletonization of leaves, stunting, reduced plant growth, and, ultimately, reductions in yield. Severe infestations can ruin an entire cutting of hay. The adults, also foliar feeders, cause additional, but less significant, damage.
Approximately 10 million acres of U.S. corn are infested with corn rootworn species complex each year. The corn rootworm species complex includes the northern corn rootworm, Diabrotica barberi, the southern corn rootworm, D. undecimpunctata howardi, and the western corn rootworm, D. virgifera virgifera. The soil-dwelling larvae of these Diabrotica species feed on the root of the corn plant, causing lodging. Lodging eventually reduces corn yield and often results in death of the plant. By feeding on cornsilks, the adult beetles reduce pollination and, therefore, detrimentally affect the yield of corn per plant. In addition, adults and larvae of the genus Diabrotica attack cucurbit crops (cucumbers, melons, squash, etc.) and many vegetable and field crops in commercial production as well as those being grown in home gardens.
Control of corn rootworm has been partially addressed by cultivation methods, such as crop rotation and the application of high nitrogen levels to stimulate the growth of an adventitious root system. However, chemical insecticides are relied upon most heavily to guarantee the desired level of control. Insecticides are either banded onto or incorporated into the soil. Problems associated with the use of some chemical insecticides are environmental contamination and the development of resistance among the treated insect populations.
The soil microbe Bacillus thuringiensis (B.t.) is a Gram-positive, spore-forming bacterium characterized by parasporal protein inclusions, which can appear microscopically as distinctively shaped crystals. Certain strains of B.t. produce proteins that are toxic to specific orders of pests. Certain B.t. toxin genes have been isolated and sequenced, and recombinant DNA-based B.t. products have been produced and approved for use. In addition, with the use of genetic engineering techniques, new approaches for delivering these B.t. endotoxins to agricultural environments are under development, including the use of plants genetically engineered with endotoxin genes for insect resistance and the use of stabilized intact microbial cells as B.t. endotoxin delivery vehicles (Gaertner, F. H., L. Kim [1988] TIBTECH6:S4-S7). Thus, isolated B.t. endotoxin genes are becoming commercially valuable.
Commercial use of B.t. pesticides was originally limited to a narrow range of lepidopteran (caterpillar) pests. Preparations of the spores and crystals of B. thuringiensis subsp. kurstaki have been used for many years as commercial insecticides for lepidopteran pests. For example, B. thuringiensis var. kurstaki HD-1 produces a crystalline xcex4-endotoxin which is toxic to the larvae of a number of lepidopteran insects.
In recent years, however, investigators have discovered B.t. pesticides with specificities for a much broader range of pests. For example, other species of B.t., namely israelensis and tenebrionis (a.k.a. B.t. M-7, a.k.a. B.t. san diego), have been used commercially to control insects of the orders Diptera and Coleoptera, respectively (Gaertner, F. H. [1989] xe2x80x9cCellular Delivery Systems for Insecticidal Proteins: Living and Non-Living Microorganisms,xe2x80x9d in Controlled Delivery of Crop Protection Agents, R. M. Wilkins, ed., Taylor and Francis, New York and London, 1990, pp. 245-255). See also Couch, T. L. (1980) xe2x80x9cMosquito Pathogenicity of Bacillus thuringiensis var. israelensis,xe2x80x9d Developments in Industrial Microbiology 22:61-76; Beegle, C. C., (1978) xe2x80x9cUse of Entomogenous Bacteria in Agroecosystems,xe2x80x9d Developments in Industrial Microbiology 20:97-104. Krieg, A., A. M. Huger, G. A. Langenbruch, W. Schnetter (1983) Z. ang. Ent. 96:500-508, describe Bacillus thuringiensis var. tenebrionis, which is reportedly active against two beetles in the order Coleoptera. These are the Colorado potato beetle, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, and Agelastica alni. 
Recently, new subspecies of B.t. have been identified, and genes responsible for active xcex4-endotoxin proteins have been isolated (Hxc3x6fte, H., H. R. Whiteley [1989] Microbiological Reviews 52(2):242-255). Hxc3x6fte and Whiteley classified B.t. crystal protein genes into four major classes. The classes were CryI (Lepidoptera-specific), CryII (Lepidoptera- and Diptera-specific), CryIII (Coleoptera-specific), and CryIV (Diptera-specific). The discovery of strains specifically toxic to other pests has been reported. (Feitelson, J. S., J. Payne, L. Kim [1992] Bio/Technology 10:271-275).
The 1989 nomenclature and classification scheme of Hxc3x6fte and Whiteley for crystal proteins was based on both the deduced amino acid sequence and the host range of the toxin. That system was adapted to cover fourteen different types of toxin genes which were divided into five major classes. As more toxin-genes were discovered, that system started to become unworkable, as genes with similar sequences were found to have significantly different insecticidal specificities. A revised nomenclature scheme has been proposed which is based solely on amino acid identity (Crickmore et al. [1996] Society for Invertebrate Pathology, 29th Annual Meeting, 3rd International Colloquium on Bacillus thuringiensis, University of Cordoba, Cordoba, Spain, September 1-6, abstract). The mnemonic xe2x80x9ccryxe2x80x9d has been retained for all of the toxin genes except cytA and cytB, which remain a separate class. Roman numerals have been exchanged for Arabic numerals in the primary rank, and the parentheses in the tertiary rank have been removed. Current boundaries represent approximately 95% (tertiary rank), 75% (secondary rank), and 48% (primary rank) sequence identity. Many of the original names have been retained, with the noted exceptions, although a number have been reclassified. See also N. Crickmore, D. R. Zeigler, J. Feitelson, E. Schnepf, J. Van Rie, D. Lereclus, J. Baum, and D. H. Dean (1998), xe2x80x9cRevisions of the Nomenclature for the Bacillus thuringiensis Pesticidal Crystal Proteins,xe2x80x9d Microbiology and Molecular Biology Reviews Vol. 62:807-813; and Crickmore, Zeigler, Feitelson, Schnepf, Van Rie, Lereclus, Baum, and Dean, xe2x80x9cBacillus thuringiensis toxin nomenclaturexe2x80x9d (1999) http://www.biols.susx.ac.uk/Home/Neil_Crickmore/Bt/index.html. That system uses the freely available software applications CLUSTAL W and PHYLIP. The NEIGHBOR application within the PHYLIP package uses an arithmetic averages (UPGMA) algorithm.
The cloning and expression of a B.t. crystal protein gene in Escherichia coli has been described in the published literature (Schnepf, H. E., H. R. Whiteley [1981] Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78:2893-2897). U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,885 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,036 both disclose the expression of B.t. crystal protein in E. coli. 
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,797,276 and 4,853,331 disclose B. thuringiensis strain tenebrionis (a.k.a. M-7, a.k.a. B.t. san diego), which can be used to control coleopteran pests in various environments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,006 discloses B.t. toxins having activity against Dipterans. U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,217 discloses B.t. isolates which have activity against the alfalfa weevil. U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,077 discloses coleopteran-active Bacillus thuringiensis isolates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,987 discloses a 130 kDa toxin from PS80JJ1 as having activity against corn rootworm. WO 94/40162, which is related to the subject application, describes new classes of proteins that are toxic to corn rootworn. U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,363 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,734 disclose certain isolates of B.t. which have activity against nematodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,499 and WO 97/40162 disclose xe2x80x9cbinary toxins.xe2x80x9d The subject invention is distinct from mosquitocidal toxins produced by Bacillus sphaericus. See EP 454 485; Davidson et al. (1990), xe2x80x9cInteraction of the Bacillus sphaericus mosquito larvicidal proteins,xe2x80x9d Can. J. Microbio. 36(12):870-8; Baumann et al. (1988), xe2x80x9cSequence analysis of the mosquitocidal toxin genes encoding 51.4- and 41.9-kilodalton proteins from Bacillus sphaericus 2362 and 2297,xe2x80x9d J. Bacteriol. 170:2045-2050; Oei et al. (1992), xe2x80x9cBinding of purified Bacillus sphaericus binary toxin and its deletion derivatives to Culex quinquefasciatus gut: elucidation of functional binding domains,xe2x80x9d Journal of General Microbiology 138(7):1515-26.
The subject invention concerns novel materials and methods for controlling non-mammalian pests. In a preferred embodiment, the subject invention provides materials and methods for the control of coleopteran pests. In more preferred embodiments, the materials and methods described herein are used to control corn rootwormxe2x80x94most preferably Western corn rootworm. Lepidopteran pests (including the European corn borer and Helicoverpa zea) can also be controlled by the pesticidal proteins of the subject invention.
The subject invention advantageously provides polynucleotides and pesticidal proteins encoded by the polynucleotides. In preferred embodiments, a 40-50 kDa protein and a 10-15 kDa protein are used together, with the proteins being pesticidal in combination. Thus, the two classes of proteins of the subject invention can be referred to as xe2x80x9cbinary toxins.xe2x80x9d As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctoxinxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpesticidal proteinxe2x80x9d includes either class of these proteins. The use of a 40-50 kDa protein with a 10-15 kDa protein is preferred but not necessarily required. One class of polynucleotide sequences as described herein encodes proteins which have a full-length molecular weight of approximately 40-50 kDa. In a specific embodiment, these proteins have a molecular weight of about 43-47 kDa. A second class of polynucleotides of the subject invention encodes pesticidal proteins of about 10-15 kDa. In a specific embodiment, these proteins have a molecular weight of about 13-14 kDa. It should be clear that each type of toxin/gene is an aspect of the subject invention. In a particularly preferred embodiment, a 40-50 kDa protein of the subject invention is used in combination with a 10-15 kDa protein. Thus, the proteins of the subject invention can be used to augment and/or facilitate the activity of other protein toxins.
The subject invention includes polynucleotides that encode the 40-50 kDa or the 10-15 kDa toxins, polynucleotides that encode portions or fragments of the full length toxins that retain pesticidal activity (preferably when used in combination), and polynucleotides that encode both types of toxins. Novel examples of fusion proteins (a 40-50 kDa protein and a 10-15 kDa protein fused together) and polynucleotides that encode them are also disclosed herein.
In some embodiments, B.t. toxins useful according to the invention include toxins which can be obtained from the novel B.t. isolates disclosed herein. It should be clear that, where 40-50 kDa and 10-15 kDa toxins, for example, are used together, one type of toxin can be obtained from one isolate and the other type of toxin can be obtained from another isolate.
The subject invention also includes the use of variants of the exemplified B.t. isolates and toxins which have substantially the same coleopteran-active properties as the specifically exemplified B.t. isolates and toxins. Such variant isolates would include, for example, mutants. Procedures for making mutants are well known in the microbiological art. Ultraviolet light and chemical mutagens such as nitrosoguanidine are used extensively toward this end.
In preferred embodiments, the subject invention concerns plants and plant cells having at least one isolated polynucleotide of the subject invention. Preferably, the transgenic plant cells express pesticidal toxins in tissues consumed by the target pests.
Alternatively, the B.t. isolates of the subject invention, or recombinant microbes expressing the toxins described herein, can be used to control pests. In this regard, the invention includes the treatment of substantially intact B.t. cells, and/or recombinant cells containing the expressed toxins of the invention, treated to prolong the pesticidal activity when the substantially intact cells are applied to the environment of a target pest. The treated cell acts as a protective coating for the pesticidal toxin.
The toxins of the subject invention are oral intoxicants that affect an insect""s midgut cells upon ingestion by the target insect. Thus, by consuming recombinant host cells, for example, that express the toxins, the target insect thereby contacts the proteins of the subject invention, which are toxic to the pest. This results in control of the target pest.